


Black Magic

by lily_larrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 「謝謝啊，你們早班的那個美女每次看到我來都快要吐了。」Dean拿起了裝滿咖啡的紙袋時忍不住吐槽了一下，他衝Castiel燦爛的笑了起來：「不像你，你比全糖還要甜。謝了，Cass。」
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> 星巴克少女文學故事，沒有內涵，當然也沒有黑魔法，只有Little Mix。

他來了。  
救命，他來了，他真的來了。  
在那個男人推開店門的時候，Castiel很努力的假裝他正在泡上一位客人要求的燕麥奶低咖啡因榛果拿鐵（他一直覺得雖然這東西能做得出來，但是也未免太反人類了）。現在距離他走過來還有幾秒鐘、距離視線交會還有幾秒鐘、距離他開口還有——

「嗨。」Dean試圖擺出他認為最爽朗帥氣的笑容，他覺得他這個樣子一定很好看，他很清楚他正下意識的在試圖給眼前的店員留下一個良好的印象：「呃，四杯拿鐵……」  
「一份換燕麥奶、一份要低咖啡因、一份要兩倍牛奶、一份全糖再加糖？」Castiel不自覺的接了下去，他看著這個男人的眼睛就會迷失在裡面，他不知道他是想要藉由自己超群的記憶力、還是那平板的聲調試著讓這一切看起來並不那麼尷尬，但是他才剛說完就覺得完蛋了，會不會反而被誤認為他是個偷偷記住對方點餐習慣的怪人？  
不過當然沒有，他想像的情況並沒有發生。  
「哇喔，是我來太多次了嗎？」綠眼的男人忍不住笑出聲，他對完全正確的答案感到相當驚訝，同時他也因為被記住了而有種愉悅感：「完全正確，令人驚嘆的記憶力。」  
事實上每次他出來幫辦公室的大家買咖啡的時候，都覺得這些小混蛋真是太會點餐了、每次都讓他被店員白眼，尤其是同一間Starbucks的早班店員、那個名牌上寫著Meg的金髮美女，每次看到他一進門她就直接白眼翻到天邊去了。所以後來他決定避開早午班交接的時候再來，反正他買回去以後一群人都會忙到把熱拿鐵放到涼透，有差嗎？  
然後他開始跟這個名牌上寫著Castiel的男店員有了接觸。一開始Sam察覺到Dean買咖啡的時間延後了還以為他是想泡午班店員，氣得Dean邊罵邊追著他親愛的弟弟整間辦公室跑。  
「……謝謝。」Castiel一邊在紙杯上一字不漏的照著他唸出來的內容寫著所有的不同註記，一邊覺得也許他可以鼓起勇氣跟男人聊天的繼續說了下去：「我猜全糖再加糖的這杯是你要喝的？」  
「噢對，」Dean開始思考到底是他太容易看透還是Castiel只是隨便亂猜的，不過他倒是突然對人提起興趣了：「我其實不是很喜歡喝咖啡，但加了很多糖的就沒問題。」  
他們就這樣有一搭沒一搭的胡亂聊著，於是Castiel知道了他叫Dean Winchester、然後Dean工作的地方在附近的辦公大樓裡、他跟他弟弟一起創業、他們辦公室裡還有一個暑假來實習打工的高中生跟一個只喜歡姑娘的姑娘。  
「謝謝啊，你們早班的那個美女每次看到我來都快要吐了。」Dean拿起了裝滿咖啡的紙袋時忍不住吐槽了一下，他衝Castiel燦爛的笑了起來：「不像你，你比全糖還要甜。謝了，Cass。」  
他扔下這句話就轉身走了，留下臉一下子紅透了的Castiel在原地，接著還被他們店長關心是不是病了要不要回家休息。  
他知道Dean一定是從名牌上看到他的名字的，但是Cass這個渾然天成的暱稱到底是怎麼來的他還是覺得有點玄幻。以店員跟客人來說這個暱稱也太親暱了吧？  
那天Castiel心不在焉的，做錯了兩三杯、差點被咖啡機的蒸氣燙傷，不過他總算堅強的熬到了下班時間。在他即將把工作交接給晚班的同事的時候，店裡的音樂突然切到了一首上次他看到他姪女Claire在聽的歌。他不是個常聽流行音樂的人，但這首歌的歌詞很有趣讓他記住了，Castiel突然覺得他明白了什麼。  
Dean Winchester簡直像對他施展了愛情魔法一樣。  
明明從他為了迴避Meg而開始和他碰面明明也才半個月左右，但是他已經背下那四杯截然不同的特調拿鐵、習慣了Dean的到來，完了，他可能墜入愛河了。

♢

「哇——Cassie你醒醒，這是我聽過最好笑的搭訕詞了。他真的那樣說？說你比全糖還要甜？」  
「……就說了他沒有在跟我搭訕。」Castiel一臉無奈的看著他哥哥，他已經放棄糾正Gabriel喊他Cassie了，反正他試了20幾年都沒有成功過：「那大概只是一時想到的而已吧……我又不能確定人家的性向。」  
今晚的晚餐飯局是很早就約好了的，他哥哥在隔壁鎮上經營以自己的名字為品牌名的甜品店，偶爾心血來潮會送一整盒蛋糕過來給Castiel。有時候是說幫他試吃、有時候是說店內庫存太多賣不完，但總之只要Gabriel一來造訪，毫無疑問的是Castiel的冰箱裡就要被甜點大軍攻佔了。  
「你跟我說在Starbucks要喝全糖再多按兩下糖漿的人不是gay？」Gabriel差點要被氣笑了，他這個弟弟怎麼就那麼難開竅啊？他差點把叉子給摔了，還是想起他這盤麵還沒吃完才勉強收手。  
「你看誰都像gay。」Castiel忍不住翻了個大白眼。  
「你到底還想不想要愛情？」Gabriel冷笑道：「你總得先要個號碼吧，不然還談個什麼鬼。」  
「啊？我要用什麼立場去跟他要電話號碼？」  
「還需要什麼立場！直接要！」  
然後Castiel和Gabriel對視了很久。  
接著這對兄弟忍不住對著彼此笑了出來。  
「你終於笑了，我都快想不起來你上次笑出來是什麼時候。反正我相信你要得到，我甚至相信他對你已經有好感了。」Gabriel調侃道，他是真的對Castiel的戀情特別關心，明明他自己都還單身，但他要他弟弟找到幸福。  
「這招不管用的話我找你算帳。」Castiel針對後半句這麼說著，並不打算對他哥哥對自己的笑容做出的評價有任何反應。

♢

隔天下午他果然又在差不多的時間來了。  
不過Castiel並沒有打算要那麼直接的要號碼，他要再迂迴一點、再矜持一點。  
「今天也一樣嗎？」  
「噢雙倍牛奶那杯換成熱可可，Jack……我們家的工讀生說他想換口味了。」Dean一邊從皮夾裡掏出鈔票一邊說著，他還不忘要給Castiel一個燦爛的微笑：「話說你只上午班嗎？我之前晚上來的時候值班的又是另一個人了。」  
「對……我晚上要寫稿，噢抱歉我還沒跟你說過，我應該可以算得上是個專欄作家。」Castiel邊操作著收銀機邊說道，他覺得透漏太多的自己也許不會是件壞事，反正他樂意：「說起來我想請你幫個忙……我哥哥是個甜點師，昨天他給我送來了兩大盒的蛋糕。我一個人吃不完，你能不能帶回去你辦公室裡幫我消耗一下？」  
「樂意之至。誰會拒絕免費的下午茶呢？」Dean被逗笑了，他甚至開始懷疑要是他說不要的話Castiel的表情會不會變得特別失落。

於是Dean離開的時候左手提著一個紙袋、右手還抓著一個紙盒，在他要進辦公室的時候差點騰不出手按電梯，還是剛好吃完午餐要回去（而且已經當著老闆的面遲到被抓包）的Charlie拯救了他。  
「哇，你看起來不像會買這麼少女的甜點的人。」Charlie注意到了Dean手上的那個白色紙盒，還發現上面的店家logo特別漂亮：「是誰送你的呀老闆？」  
「就那個Starbucks的午班員工……說起來還不都是你們這些小混蛋，喝個咖啡都要客製化，讓之前我每天被早班的美女瞪。」Dean對著Charlie翻了個大白眼，但他覺得他還真的是個好老闆，就算這樣也會把紙盒裡面裝著的甜品全給這群沒良心的混蛋當下午茶。  
「我就喜歡喝燕麥奶啊！又不是沒有付錢給你！」Charlie吐了吐舌：「不過居然送你這麼一大盒蛋糕，他是不是暗戀你啊？」  
「妳是不是很想被扣薪？」 Dean咬牙切齒的說著。  
Charlie閉嘴了。  
在進辦公室以後第一個打開紙盒的是覺得熱可可配蛋糕剛好的Jack，他隨手拿起了一個莓果慕斯，但接著讓他意外的是，他居然在裡面發現了一張字條。  
「Dean，盒子裡面有張——」  
Jack的話都還沒講完，Dean就飛快的從辦公室的另一邊衝了過來把那張紙接到了自己手裡。  
「是不是一串電話號碼？」Sam的聲音幽幽的從他們身後飄過來：「我贏了，Dean，他果然對你有意思。你欠我一頓飯。」  
「是手機號碼沒錯。」身為除了Dean以外在場唯一看過字條內容的人，Jack決定要在這場大混亂中推波助瀾。  
「我就說！！！我就說他是不是暗戀你！！！」Charlie的聲音聽起來特別激動，她一手捧著個不知道什麼時候被她拿到手裡去了的提拉米蘇，一手直指著Dean興奮的喊道。  
「……你們到底是來工作的還是來聊八卦的！」Dean簡直要被他的員工跟合夥人氣死了。

不過他倒是很驚喜，Cass居然給他留了自己的電話號碼，雖然是以這麼含蓄的方式但是大概他也沒有想到會有這麼截然不同的反效果吧？  
Dean這麼想著，接著他把一群人趕回座位，決定晚上再來撥打這個電話。  
Starbucks裡收穫的愛情是真的。

**Author's Note:**

> 還不敢看最後一集，但是我敢寫AU、我敢寫ooc甜蜜蜜文學√  
> 還是謝謝Supernatural陪我這麼久啦。


End file.
